


That's what you get

by darkmus



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Drabble, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-11
Updated: 2011-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"You want me bad, don't you?" Kurt whispered with a smirk, his words grazing Dave's expectant lips.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	That's what you get

**Author's Note:**

> First completed Kurtofsky fic! Yay. :D  
> You can expect a couple more eventually. They are half written.
> 
> Spoilers for 2-6: Never Been Kissed

He raised himself up on his toes, so that he was nearly brushing his lips against the football player's lightly parted ones.  
Dave let out a pained whine and his eyes fluttered shut. He could feel the warmth radiating from the smaller boy's body. His heart was pounding.  
He was so close--  
"You want me bad, don't you?" Kurt whispered with a smirk, his words grazing Dave's expectant lips.  
Dave tore away from him with a growl, as if suddenly remembering where he was.  
"Shove it, Hummel."  
The singer let out a curt laugh.  
"You miss me?" Kurt asked, coy and almost mockingly.  
Dave answered him in a glare, the Fury balled up against his sides.  
Kurt genuinely smiled this time.  
"Good."  
He straightened his back and brushed an invisible wrinkle out of his Dalton blazer before pirouetting and walking away.  
"You should."

**Author's Note:**

> "curt laugh"... I am so clever. :B


End file.
